<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неотвратимость by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021), yourtrulypsychokiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066124">Неотвратимость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021'>WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller'>yourtrulypsychokiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец света все-таки состоялся. И теперь перед Всадниками стоит вопрос: что делать дальше?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Неотвратимость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Война кривит губы, с отвращением глядя на выжженную землю. Пахнет горелой плотью, свернувшейся кровью и отчаянной безысходностью — ее любимый аромат, который она разливала по флаконам после каждого вооруженного конфликта и брызгала себе по капле на шею и запястья перед выходом в свет. У каждой женщины есть свои секреты, и этот — ее. </p><p>Теперь выходов в свет не будет, и от этой мысли неожиданно горько. Война любит все эти милые мелочи вроде коктейлей с вишенкой, цокота высоких каблуков и очаровательности флирта с кем-нибудь настолько очевидно ей не подходящим, что больно. </p><p>Она замечает шевеление воздуха за своей спиной и на секунду прикрывает глаза, втягивая носом новый запах — гниющих осенью листьев, дождя, упадка и нефти. </p><p>— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, — журчит голос Загрязнения, и Война оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него уставшим разочарованным взглядом. Загрязнение весь — с ног до головы — покрыт нефтяными подтеками. Темная вязкая субстанция склеивает его выбеленные волосы в сосульки, капает на плечи и оставляет разводы на щеке, когда он отбрасывает прядь со лба. В его взгляде Война видит отражение своих собственных чувств, и ей хочется плакать — впервые за все время ее существования. </p><p>— Никого не осталось, — говорит Война и обнимает себя за плечи, вдавливая острые алые ногти так глубоко в плоть, что под тканью куртки расцветают красные пятна. — Никогда не думала о том, что мы будем делать после. </p><p>Загрязнение улыбается, но его белозубая улыбка выглядит тусклой и насквозь фальшивой. </p><p>— Я думал, что...</p><p>— Будешь трахаться с Голодом, пока мир не исчезнет? — Война вскидывает бровь и фыркает, понимая, что угадала. </p><p>Загрязнение поджимает губы и отвечает совсем не о том:</p><p>— Здесь когда-то все началось, здесь и закончилось. </p><p>— Место, где Каин убил Авеля, знаю. — Война закатывает глаза и пинает покрытый копотью камень носком сапога. — Я, наверное, немного сентиментальна. </p><p>— Не сентиментальней остальных. — Загрязнение пожимает плечами и бросает тоскливый взгляд куда-то вдаль. — Мне будет не хватать закатов.</p><p>— Закатов? Это именно то, по чему ты будешь скучать? — Война смеется, и в ее смехе впервые за столетия не слышно звона стали и скрежета скрещенных мечей. Она пугается этого звука и резко замолкает, зажимая рот ладонями. </p><p>— Ты собирала запахи, а я — закаты, — огрызается Загрязнение и поводит плечами, как будто ему холодно. </p><p>Война его понимает — правда, хоть в чем-то. Все они что-то собирали несколько тысячелетий, пока думали, что всего лишь убивают время перед главной битвой. Перед Апокалипсисом, который все-таки случился. </p><p>— Вы торчите на самом продуваемом месте из всех возможных. — Голод появляется незаметно, как всегда умел. Он ежится от порыва и щурит свои черные глаза, глядя на Войну и Загрязнение так, будто они несмышленые дети. </p><p>Ветер сухой, он больно бьет по лицу и треплет волосы, заставляя Войну раздраженно заправлять огненные пряди за ухо. </p><p>— Я нашел группу выживших, — роняет Голод и с досадой морщит нос, как будто даже думать о выживших в Апокалипсисе ему неприятно. — Они собираются сбежать в космос на одной из своих странных штук, которые почему-то способны покинуть планету. </p><p>— Сколько их? — интересуется Война. Она думает, что, может быть, им тоже стоит последовать за ними? Без людей они трое — лишь бледные тени самих себя, и она не хочет знать, какие еще сюрпризы ждут ее после обычного и скучного смеха. Пугающе человеческого.</p><p>— Восемьдесят семь человек, — отвечает Голод. — Я всегда думал, что Апокалипсис переживет хотя бы один процент. </p><p>— Мы немного увлеклись, — с виноватой улыбкой говорит Загрязнение, а Война думает, что он не прав. Увлеклись не они, увлеклись сами люди. В конечном счете все сводится именно к этому — к людям и их реакциям. </p><p>Голод кашляет, бросая сердитый взгляд в небо. </p><p>— Мы могли бы...</p><p>— Пойти за ними, — заканчивает за него Загрязнение, и Война чувствует непривычное тепло где-то в солнечном сплетении. Ей нравится, что они рассуждают об одном и том же. И в то же время ей страшно: она по сути своей не сторонник единодушия.</p><p>— ИЛИ МЫ МОЖЕМ ПРОСТО ПЕРЕВЕРНУТЬ ЧАСЫ.</p><p>Смерть всегда где-то рядом, дышит могильным холодом за их спинами. Он был до них и будет после. Он взмахивает черной тенью крыльев за спиной и, склонив голову, добавляет:</p><p>— ИНОГДА ЧТОБЫ ПОСТРОИТЬ ЧТО-ТО НОВОЕ, СТАРОЕ НУЖНО РАЗРУШИТЬ ДО ОСНОВАНИЯ.</p><p>— С этим мы справились на отлично, — тянет Загрязнение, передергивая плечами от холода. Голод с недовольным лицом стягивает с себя пиджак — такой бессмысленный и ненужный элемент статусного образа — и накидывает ему на плечи. Загрязнение льнет к Голоду с рассеянной благодарной улыбкой, и Война чувствует привычное глухое раздражение: эти двое слишком близки, на каком-то совершенно недоступном уровне. Ей хочется посоветовать им снять номер, но — вот же черт — Апокалипсис не предполагает сохранность гостиниц и дешевых мотелей. </p><p>— У тебя есть часы целого мира? — спрашивает Война, глядя на Смерть. Тот качает головой: </p><p>— НЕ МИРА. ВАС. ОБЫЧНО Я ПРОТИВ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ВМЕШИВАТЬСЯ В СУДЬБУ, НО ВЫ ТРОЕ НИКОГДА НЕ БЫЛИ ТЕМИ, КТО ЗАВИСИТ ОТ ЕЕ РЕШЕНИЙ НАПРЯМУЮ.</p><p>— Но...</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы должны дойти до точки невозврата, и только тогда ты сможешь перевернуть часы, — Голод не спрашивает, он утверждает, и Войне не по себе от его тона.</p><p>— ЭТО НЕ ТАК СТРАШНО, — отвечает Смерть. — ВСЕ РАВНО ЧТО ИДТИ ПО ПАРАЛЛЕЛЬНЫМ ДОРОГАМ И НЕОЖИДАННО ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ. </p><p>— Потому что мы не можем последовать за выжившими, да? — догадывается Загрязнение. — Они умрут, если мы будем рядом. </p><p>— ЭТО НЕОТВРАТИМОСТЬ, — кивает Смерть. — НО НЕОТВРАТИМОСТЬ ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ОБОРОТНАЯ СТОРОНА НЕПОСТИЖИМОСТИ. ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ НЕОТВРАТИМО СГИНУТЬ, ЧТОБЫ НЕПОСТИЖИМО ЖИТЬ.</p><p>Голод переглядывается с Загрязнением. Войне любопытно, о чем их молчаливый диалог, но она всегда считала себя чуточку честной для шпионажа. Она чувствует запах холодного северо-восточного ветра, смерти и чего-то незнакомого. И если у нее будет возможность понять этот запах, Война, пожалуй, не против сперва сгинуть.</p><p>… Смерть оставляет их втроем наедине с разрушенной и обугленной планетой на долгие пятнадцать лет, которые кажутся вечностью. А потом переворачивает часы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>